Only For You
by xheartoflifex
Summary: With tears threatening to spill out again, she whispered from behind her hands "I don't know what to do." Justin sighed. "I do. I'm going to help you, just like I always have. Just like I always will." --- be advised. incest and smut ahead.
1. Chapter 1

I'm not sure why this type of stuff intrigues me so much, but I always think that Disney's writers get their couples so wrong. They're either too obvious (aka Troyella) or have no chemistry. So even though I'll be going to hell for this, I think that Disney is the poster child for slash and incest. And Justin/Alex from WOWP is one of the best.

I got this idea while watching WOWP after watching some movie on Lifetime. I fell asleep and had this really weird dream about Justin and Alex and the movie, and from there, thought of this. Hope you like it.

_____________

Alex had always prided herself on being a confident, strong girl. She did what she wanted to and had never let anyone stand in her way. She was the type of person who said 'no' when other people said 'yes', just because she got the satisfaction out of causing the disagreements.

The way she carried herself - such a confidence made it seem like no one would ever be able to bring her down. She was who she wanted to be, and no one could stop her. She lived for the moment and did whatever she needed to to satisfy herself for the time being, never really thinking of the repercussions that would come.

Until now, that is.

Sitting at the desk in her room, her purple t-shirt soaked with tears and the remnants of her makeup streaking down her face, she couldn't help it. She was breaking and nothing could stop it. The wad of notebook paper was held tightly in her fist, burning away at her palm.

She felt like she was going to be sick. Fat, childish tears were spilling from her eyes, her breaths coming in short, shallow gasps, and her body shaking against her chair. It wasn't fair.

The door to her room slammed open, causing her to gasp, the sob making a hollow choking noise in her throat.

"Damn it, Alex. Are you that desperate to ruin my reputation? Do have any idea how many stupid rumors I've heard today around school about..." Justin bellowed, stomping into the room. As soon as he entered though, and saw his sister folded up in the chair, he immediately stopped, his voice trailing off.

Alex turned to look at him, wiping desperately away at the tears. She watched as the stern look that had been tattooed on his face disintegrated into one of worry and confusion. She felt her heart hitch in her throat. There was no way she could allow Justin to see her cry like this. Whenever Justin got all big brother-y and protective, it made her melt. She hated it. It was so much easier when the two of them fought.

"Wh-what? I - uh - I don't know what you're talking about," she replied quickly, wiping her eyes with the back of her wrists.

Justin stood there, still frozen. He watched Alex, the look imprinted on his face. The seconds that passed in silence between them felt like hours before he walked slowly over the desk next to her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Alex, what's going on?"

Looking up at Justin, her eyes glistening with tears. She tried to say something, but nothing came out of her mouth. Tears simply continued to roll down her cheeks in silence. She dropped her face into her hands, her shoulders shaking.

Justin was stunned as he watched his sister break down before his eyes. Through everything that they went through together, he had forgotten his sister was only a sophomore in high school. Pulling her into his arms, she melted into him, sobbing into the crook of his neck as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Realizing that this happened once every five or so years, Justin pulled her closer, running a hand through her tear soaked curls.

As he did, he noticed that when she had begun to wipe her tears, she dropped a wad of notebook paper onto her desk. It was damp, and folded probably as many times as it possibly could have been. Whilst Alex was crying into the neck of his shirt, Justin tried as quietly as he could to open the note. Obviously, this note was the reason why Alex was so upset.

Once Justin opened it, he could see why. As his hands began to shake with the paper clutched in them, he gritted his teeth to stop from saying anything.

Scrawled on the crumpled paper in messy black permanent marker was a note from Dean, Alex's boyfriend of around two months. It read '_alex. you and me. saturday. my house. get ready to kick things up a notch. dean'_

Justin felt the paper drop out of his hand. So the rumors...they had been true. When Justin had heard all of them today in the boys' locker room - he couldn't believe this anymore - he had believed that Alex was the one who had spread the rumors. He had thought that she was desperately trying to make herself seem cooler.

Suddenly feeling nauseous, Justin realized that he was the one who was supposed to see the best in his sister, not immediately think of the worst. It was all true. The thought of it - it made him sick, made him mad, made him upset, made him want to cry or scream, or puke, and kick Dean in the balls. There was no way Dean Moriarty was going to having sex with his sister.

Alex slowly pulled away from him, desperately trying to wiping her eyes on her fishnet undershirt. She took a deep breath and started to smile at him, but he frowned, holding up the paper between his thumb and forefinger. Her smile crumpled as she tried to snatch the paper away from him. "You didn't read that, did you?!" she exclaimed, her voice jumping an octave, still trying to yank it out of his hands.

"It doesn't matter, Alex. Is this what's wrong?" he asked, placing the note on the desk in front of the two of them.

She looked at it with contempt, as if it was going to burst into flames at any given moment. Then slowly, she looked up at Justin. Closing her eyes, she sighed. "I can't do it, J. I was telling myself all day that it was going to be okay and all I had to do was get through Saturday night, but I can't have sex with Dean." Her voice sounded unusually childish.

"So don't do it. Tell him you can't go through with it and buy yourself some time. Better than that, break up with him so you don't have to worry about it at all," Justin responded, adding the last part in on a whim.

Alex groaned disgustedly. "You don't get it. I don't have an option. Breaking up with Dean, I can't do it. He'll get pissed and things will get ugly and last time things got like that...it left bruises," she started, her eyes glossing over as she seemed to begin to reminisce.

"What?" he snapped, feeling the fire in the pit of his stomach grow even more. What else was there about his sister that he didn't know?

"Never mind," she said quickly, grabbing onto his hands. "Dean and I aren't breaking up any time soon if I want to stay in one piece. So, it looks like I'm going to go through with this, whether I want to or not..."

"You can't!" Justin cried, his voice wavering.

"Well, what else do you want me to do Justin? There's no spell I can use. The only one I could think of was Cerebellum Erasus times like fifty, but that will erase everyone's memory, and I'll be in this predicament again, only a few weeks from now. So why not just get it over with?" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.

"You can't," he repeated, with much less confidence this time.

Alex stared at her hands. "Face it, Justin. There's no way I can get out of this. Dean and I are going to have sex on Saturday," she said, Justin noticing how she flinched as she said it. "And whether I want him to or not, Dean is going to be the person I'm going to lose my virginity to..." As the realization sunk in, the look on her face turned to one of disaster. "Oh no," she whispered, placing her head into her hands as the tears began to spill out again.

Justin pulled her close again. When he placed his chin in her hair, a plan began to formulate in his head. Immediately, it sickened him, and he blushed, embarrassed that he would even think about something like that.

But then again, this was his sister. He would do anything to protect her, whether it was physically, mentally, or emotionally. If she was going to go through with the plan on Saturday, then maybe this would help her. He could help her out with this. Granted, this _idea _of his was a bit twisted, but the more he considered it, the more he realized that it was just to help her out with this predicament.

"I don't know what to do," she whispered from behind her hands, everything around her moist from tears.

Justin sighed. "I do. I'm going to help you, just like I always have. Just like I always will."

Alex stopped crying, a look of confusion etching across her face. "How are you going to help me with this?"

Justin let go of her, getting to his feet and stepping back from the desk. Suddenly feeling awkward, he grabbed the back of his neck. "Look. I only want to do this because you're my sister. I love you and I would give my life for you. Seeing you like this is hard, and if you go into Saturday like this, it's only going to get worse for you. So, and please don't think I'm crazy for this. Or a pervert for that matter. But what I was thinking is that when you went to Dean's on Saturday, you were a little more experienced in that area. Okay, yeah, that still sound pervy."

"What are you saying? I lose my virginity before Saturday night? That doesn't exactly give me much time, Justin. And besides, what guy would be willing to do the honor? Two days isn't nearly enough time to fast forward a relationship so much that I meet him, date him, kiss him, and get in deep enough that he would want to...you know. And I could use magic, but this is something that I wouldn't want - oh...you meant...wow," Alex stopped short, her eyes becoming as wide as saucers. She bit down on her lip as Justin broke away his eye contact from her, the tension in the room multiplying hundredfold.

When a good two minutes of completely awkward silence had passed between them, Justin finally spoke. "Yeah. Obviously this isn't working out so well like I thought it would. So do you want me to do the Cerebellum Erasus for the past five minutes? We can forget this never even happened?" He started to pull out his wand.

Alex held up a hand, the rest of her body unmoving. "Stop. I want you to first tell me why you even had that thought pass through your mind."

He shrugged. "You're my little sister, Alex. I don't want to see you hurt. If I could do anything in my powers, be them wizard or not, to protect you, I would. Even if it is something as weird as...that."

She stayed silent for a minute. As she dropped her eyes to the ground, what Justin had just said was reverberating through her head. Although she didn't want to admit it, because just the IDEA of..._having sex_ with Justin made her shudder - but as she continued to think about it, the more she began to realize that he was right, like always. If she had sex with someone before she went in and then later had sex with Dean, she would feel more prepared, as well as better about herself.

Alex swallowed, a thought entering her head that made her feel so unsteady with herself. If there was anyone she would want to lose her virginity to, it would be Justin. There was no one she trusted or looked up to more than her brother. Justin would make her feel safe and comfortable...and loved. The fact that this was the only thing she could think of...and not how disgusting, immoral, horrible, or terrible this was - it scared her.

Taking a deep breath, she walked over to her brother, whose stance was beginning to crumble. He was embarrassed, and she could tell. She had thought about it long and hard, and even though using the Cerebellum Erasus sounded extremely appealing to her, there was something in the back of her head that didn't want to forget this, that didn't want to lose the memory of Justin offering himself up to her...that didn't want to lose the fact that she almost kind of wanted to say yes.

So she agreed.

_____________

Tell me what you think! :)


	2. Chapter 2

So I'm a tad bit nervous about this chapter. This is the first bit of het smut I've ever written, and I'm not sure if it's actually any good. I've written slash smut, and surprisingly, this is harder. Anyway, a big thank you to everyone who took the time out to read my story, and even bigger thank yous to those who reviewed.

One other thing - just as a warning, this is only going to be a four chapter story. I'm not into writing really long epics, but it seemed to be too long to be a one-shot, so it's a bit of a four-shot. Just wanted to give you a bit of a heads up.

Happy reading, and let me know what you're thinking! :)

* * *

FRiDAY

Alex walked into her house Friday afternoon after school, slightly relieved to find that it was empty. She had gone to school that day in a bit of a mental fog, unsure of what exactly had happened the night before. Once Alex had said yes, she could tell that Justin had wanted to say something to her, or even hug her, but the way his cheeks had turned red only left room for him to bolt out.

Throughout all of school today, Harper had desperately tried to pry what was wrong with her out of an unusually silent Alex. Even thought Harper may not have been the brightest bulb in the box and she was trying to do it by bribing Alex with a box of dried fruit, it was extremely obvious to see that something was bothering Alex.

But if Alex was say to her "Oh yeah, Justin asked if I wanted to have sex with him last night and I totally agreed. But now I'm really nervous about it," she would've sounded nuts.

Besides, when she was going to at least say something to Harper about her bad mood, she saw Justin over Harper's shoulder. Their eyes met and Justin tried to smile at her (which only ended up with him looking like he was in pain), which caused Alex to suddenly feel sick and like she couldn't breathe. She ran away in the other direction, leaving school and running as far away as possible.

She had wandered around the mall with an untouched Slurpee, just walking back and forth, until she walked into a store that she had never been in. The clerk gave her a strange look, but as Alex browsed, she ignored the clerk. So she was a fifteen year old shopping for lingerie, big deal. It wasn't like it was against the law. And the clerk had no right to know about who she was doing it with.

As she climbed the steps to her room, she wondered if she was taking this too in depth. She had actually bought a new bra and panties to have sex with her brother. Was that weird? (well, any part of 'having sex with her brother' was weird). But then again, she could always say that she had bought the stuff for Dean and just wanted to try it out.

Dropping her bag of purchases onto her bed, she laid down next to it. Maybe this was all a mistake. If this was what Justin and her relationship was going to be like now, before the sex, what was it going to be like after? Justin was a prick and all, but she needed to have him in her life.

But then again, he was so much smarter than she was. He had offered himself up. He would've taken something like this into account. He obviously wanted to do this.

And so did she.

______________________

Later that night, freshly showered and wearing her new purchases under her white t-shirt and plaid boxers, Alex sat at her desk, flipping through a magazine. She kept her eyes on the clock over her desk, watching as every minute passed. It was almost ten o'clock, which meant Saturday was closer, which meant that her date with Dean was only twenty-one hours away.

She sighed. Maybe Justin had gotten scared off. Maybe today in school...he had just realized that he didn't want to be with her.

When Alex was about to give up and turn out the light, there was a knock at the door. She yelped in nervousness, jumping out of her seat and running towards her door. Justin stood at the door in his pajama pants.

Trying to keep her mind off of the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt, she stood at her door, her stomach turning over and over. "Well?" she whispered.

He looked up and down the hall before grabbing onto her shoulders and pushing her into her room. Closing the door behind him, he still held her close. Close enough that she could smell the sandalwood hints of his shampoo. When she took a deep breath in, it sent chills dancing over the back of her neck.

As Justin started to talk to her, she couldn't help but notice that he had kept his hands on her shoulders. She liked them there. They felt good.

"We're all set. Max, Mom and Dad are going to sleep through the night without waking up until 9:00 tomorrow morning. And I put a silencer spell on my room, just in case." As he said that, Alex couldn't believe what was going on. This was actually going to happen. So when Justin silently took her by the hand and led her down the hall to his room, she pinched her arm to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

With the door of his room shutting and the glow around the door frame letting them know that they were safe from anything on the outside, there was no turning back. Alex realized that even though she felt like she was going to puke, there was a part of her that was slightly exhilarated...and maybe even turned on.

The two of them stood facing each other, a few feet apart. Justin reached over and turned off the light, leaving just the streetlights from his window to illuminate the room.

She stood there, wondering if she was supposed to make the first move or not. Justin definitely wasn't. He was just standing there, looking out the window, breathing heavily.

"Justin? Everything okay?"

He jumped at the sound of her voice, turning to look at her. After a moment, his tense stature deflated. He walked over to her, and the expression on his face brought up feelings in her that she had never felt before.

"Alex...you're an amazing person. Any guy would be lucky to have you," he started, his voice beginning to shake. "And to think that me, your brother, is the first one to be with you, it's crazy! Like we have reason for this and everything, but still. I - I know I was that one to offer this to you and I really want to help you, Alex. But I can't forget that you're my little sister..." he said, his voice trailing off as he grabbed his head, shaking it in dismay.

Alex watched him in curiosity. Where had this person been all this time? This person who cared so deeply for feelings and her well-being and just wanted her to be happy? It was so new...and it felt good. It opened up something new inside of her.

She really didn't know what came over her, and she really didn't know why, because every time she had pictured this moment throughout the past day, it was just going to straight-out sex. No foreplay, no romantic shit, no nothing. But suddenly, with the way he was talking to her and the sound of his voice and what he was saying mixed with how his breath was fanning over her hair and how their hands were just barely touching - Alex couldn't resist. It had sparked something new inside of her.

The line between what she had come here to do and what she now wanted to do was blurred. She took Justin's chin in her hand and pulled him forward. Their mouths met messily, teeth and tongues colliding. He tried to push her away at first, and when that didn't work, he tried to pull away from her mouth. But to her, it felt so right. She looped her arms around his neck and clung to him, like he was all she'd ever need.

Justin Russo was never one to break the rules, especially the ones that he had set for himself. If he told himself that he was going to do something, he stuck to his word and did it. Tonight, he told himself that there was no way he could sleep with his sister. But yet, here he was standing in the middle of his dark room with his fifteen year old sister wrapped around him, her fingers tangled in his hair, and - _oh_, he was pretty sure that that was her tongue sliding across his bottom lip.

With her teasing and testing him like this, trying to gain entrance into his mouth, Justin wasn't sure how much longer he could withstand this. He gasped, thinking of the fact that this was his sister - he was making out with her, and he was enjoying it. Feeling her smile against his lips, she took the opportunity to slip her tongue into his mouth.

Justin let out a noise, sounding a bit like a sigh mixed with a moan. The fact that he had promised this to Alex combined with the position that they were in right now meant that there really was no turning back. So he pulled her closer and kissed her harder, which caused her to illicit a gasp.

He loved the way that it sounded, wanted to make her do it again, so he began to trail his lips down her neck. Placing his hands on the small of her back, he grabbed the hem of her t-shirt and began to finger it.

She moaned this time, but then suddenly, she pulled away, causing him to stare at her in confusion. She smirked, fixing her shirt. "Not so fast, Justin." With that, she pushed him backwards onto his bed, climbing on top of him after. He smiled at her as she pulled herself over him.

As she began to run her fingers over his chest playfully, sending sparks of electricity through him. She traced her fingers over the definition of his muscles, finally realizing how gorgeous her brother was.

"Get on with it," he teased.

She pulled back from him. "You know, I could leave right now and you could just sit here all alone. You want that?" But both of them knew she was joking. Where she had been using her fingers to trace over his body before, she replaced it with her lips, making trails over his body. As she did this, Justin was rubbing her sides, her back, her legs, her thighs, anything that he could reach - just so he could be close to her.

He groaned, moving underneath her. She chuckled. "Stop fidgeting." She drug her tongue through the spaces between his slightly-definined abs, before coming up and settling by his chest. As she pulled his nipple between her teeth, knowing it would definitely leave a mark, he yelped.

"Enough of this," he replied playfully, flipping the two of them over so Alex was underneath him. Grabbing her shirt in his hands, he pulled it over her head, clearly seeing her erect nipples pushing through the thin material of her navy blue bra. He pinched one of them, causing her to close her eyes.

"God, Justin. Harder. Do it harder," she said, burying her head back in the pillow. With her hand still on his back, she pulled their bodies closer together, slamming their hips together while digging her fingernails into his back. He hissed in pleasure.

Reaching around her back, he used his hand to unclasp her bra. A low moan escaped from Alex's lips. She slipped her arms out of her bra straps as Justin pressed light kisses over her shoulder blades.

A smirk graced Justin's face. He took her nipple between his lips, gently biting down on it. She returned her hands to his back, driving her fingernails into it as he continued.

With his free hand, he slid it down around Alex's waist. He gingerly brushed his hand over her stomach as he removed his head from her chest. Sticking a finger into the waistband of her boxers, he pulled her shorts off of her, leaving her dressed only in soaked navy panties.

Slightly shocked by how beautiful his sister really was, Justin stopped for a moment. He froze, taken aback by how caught in the heat of the moment he had become. This was the first chance he got to actually see what he was doing.

His natural instinct was still telling him that he had time left - that there was still a chance for him to run. But as he felt Alex grab onto his pajama pants and pull them down, he kicked them off. He realized that he didn't want to run - he wanted to be here with his sister. There was nowhere else he'd rather be.

He shook himself out of it, sliding a hand around the waistband of her panties. He slid his hand downward inside, touching her, she writhed and thrashed underneath him. "Don't - you - dare - stop," she panted. He pulled her panties off, throwing them into the pile with their other clothes.

Alex then got an idea. Why should Justin be the only one taking pleasure out of this? Taking her hand, she licked her palm and grabbed his length, causing them both to shiver in exhilaration. She felt his erection throb in her own hand as he groaned in pleasure. Starting slow at first, and then speeding up, she began to pump. Harder. And then faster. He moaned loudly, causing a chill to go up her spine.

His own hand darted out, grabbing hers. She looked up at him, her face an expression of confusion. His face was contorted into what looked like pain. "Stop," he whispered hoarsely through clenched teeth. "I'm gonna come soon." Alex let go of him, looking up into his eyes.

Sighing, he pushed a strand of hair out of her face. "Are you ready?" She remained motionless for a few seconds, letting the idea linger in her head for a moment. This was it. Her brother was going to take her virginity.

What was scaring Alex was that she couldn't be more ready for it. Biting down on her lip, she nodded. With a subdued smile, Justin kissed her gently on the lips.

She laid there, waiting for it. "I'll be gentle," she heard Justin whisper, but as she was about to whisper something back, a pain like no other coursed through her body. A gasping noise came out of her, causing Justin to freeze.

"Alex, are you okay?" he whispered, his voice filled with concern. He started to pull out of her.

"No, it's alright. Keep going," she gasped.

As Justin began to move around inside of her, Alex realized that she actually sort of liked the pain. Like when a body part fell asleep and became tingly. It was new and unfamiliar.

He began to pull in and out of her, starting to move faster and harder. She dug her fingers into the mattress to stop herself from screaming. A moan escaped her throat as Justin pushed in again.

As they became sweaty and sticky and wet, tangled in each others limbs, and the air in the room became heated with the scent of sex, the Russo siblings hit their climaxes, each others names tumbling out of their lips.

The two of them had become one, united by their bodies. Something had changed between them. They were finally close, as close as they could physically could be to each other. There was no boundaries between them, nothing to separate them. All they had was each other.

Justin collapsed next to her, coming down from his high. Taking a deep breath, he turned to face her. He ran a hand through her hair, and placed a kiss along her temple. She smiled, moving closer to him so she could lay her head on his chest.

"Justin," she murmured sleepily while he wrapped his arms around her. He placed kisses into her hair, gently stroking her arm.

"I love you, Alex," he whispered with the final kiss.

"What did you say?" Alex asked thickly, sleep heavy in her voice. But at this point, she thought she was dreaming. Justin could never have said that.

He sighed. This wasn't the time. There was never a time to say something like that, even if it was true. This had just been a one time thing, no feelings involved. He cursed at himself. Only Justin would take something like this and be stupid enough to let his feelings get in the way.

He ran his hand through her hair till he heard her breathing even out. "Just go to sleep Alex. Where you don't have to worry about this horrible thing known as reality."


End file.
